sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sons of Anarchy Trading Cards
Sons of Anarchy Trading Cards, released between 2014 and 2016 by trading card producer Cryptozoic Entertainment, are the official trading cards created to complement the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. __TOC__ Description Trading cards based on the Sons of Anarchy franchise. Features episode cards, character cards, cards autographed personally by the cast members themselves, and cards with small pieces of set props or screen-worn clothing built right in. Releases 2014 (S1-3) * 100 Base Cards (1:1 packs) * 11 Character Biographies (1:12 packs) * 9 Temporary Tattoos (1:24 packs) * 3 Patch Cards (1:192 packs) * 12 Wardrobe Cards (1:24 packs) * 4 Dual Wardrobe Cards (1:24 packs) * 3 Prop Cards (1:24 packs) * 25 Autograph Cards (1:24 packs) * 1 Oversized Redemption Card (only 25 created) * Printing Plate Cards (1:450 packs) * 2 Promo Cards * 1 Binder 2015 (S4-5) * 72 Base Cards (1:1 packs) * 9 Character Biographies (1:4 packs) * 9 Temporary Tattoos (1:24 packs) * 9 Gallery Cards (1:4 packs) * 3 Patch Cards (1:192 packs) * 18 Wardrobe Cards (1:24 packs) * 9 Dual Wardrobe Cards (1:144 packs) * 3 Triple Wardrobe Cards (1:576 packs) * 21 Autograph Cards (1:24 packs) * 1 Triple Memorabilia Card (1:4,884 packs) * Printing Plate Cards (1:336 packs) * 11 Sketch Cards (1:672 packs) * 1 Promo Card * 1 Binder 2016 (S6-7) * 63 Base Cards (1:1 packs) * 9 Gallery Cards (1:4 packs) * 9 Mug Shot Cards (1:4 packs) * 9 Brawl Cards (1:4 packs) * 9 Temporary Tattoos (1:16 packs) * 3 Patch Cards (1:192 packs) * 14 Autograph Cards (1:24 packs) * 24 Wardrobe Cards (1:24 packs) * 9 Dual Wardrobe Cards (1:120 packs) * 6 Triple Wardrobe Cards (1:192 packs) * 1 Prop Card (1:480 packs) * Printing Plate Cards (1:168 packs) * 1 Binder Rules There are no rules. These cards are collectible and are meant to be preserved. Checklists are available to ensure you have acquired each and every card. The backs of the cards possess character bios, item descriptions, and episode synopses. Checklists 2014 (S1-3) *100 Base Cards ** B1_S1-3 - SONS OF ANARCHY ** B2_S1-3 - AN UNEXPECTED HIT ** B3_S1-3 - FAMILY IS EVERYTHING ** B4_S1-3 - ANOTHER SON IS BORN ** B5_S1-3 - SAVING ABEL ** B6_S1-3 - BACK AT THE CLUBHOUSE ** B7_S1-3 - TIG’S CONFESSION ** B8_S1-3 - COMMUNITY SPIRIT ** B9_S1-3 - GEMMA SPOTS TROUBLE ** B10_S1-3 - CONCERN FOR A BROTHER ** B11_S1-3 - A BITTER PILL ** B12_S1-3 - A CLUB INSULT ** B13_S1-3 - A FAVOR FOR OLD FRIENDS ** B14_S1-3 - IT BLOWS BACK ON THE CLUB ** B15_S1-3 - BUTTONED DOWN TIGHT ** B16_S1-3 - DIRTY JOB ** B17_S1-3 - GEMMA MEETS CHERRY ** B18_S1-3 - FINALLY FREE ** B19_S1-3 - OLD GHOSTS ** B20_S1-3 - TOUGH DECISIONS ** B21_S1-3 - BETTING ON HALF-SACK ** B22_S1-3 - ALWAYS THE MOTHER BEAR ** B23_S1-3 - A SECRET MEETING ** B24_S1-3 - STEPPING UP ** B25_S1-3 - OPIE’S NOT THE RAT! ** B26_S1-3 - SWEEPING FOR BUGS ** B27_S1-3 - TWO SIDES OF THE SAME COIN ** B28_S1-3 - NO MORE SECRETS ** B29_S1-3 - A UNITED FRONT ** B30_S1-3 - JAX SENDS A MESSAGE ** B31_S1-3 - TALKING TO GHOSTS ** B32_S1-3 - RETRIBUTION ** B33_S1-3 - GEMMA WARNS CLAY ** B34_S1-3 - A WARNING ** B35_S1-3 - THE CHOOSEN ONE ** B36_S1-3 - A NEW PLAYER IN CHARMING ** B37_S1-3 - THE MOOD QUICKLY SOURS ** B38_S1-3 - DIRECTIONS ** B39_S1-3 - A BRUTAL ATTACK ** B40_S1-3 - FALSE LEADS ** B41_S1-3 - LIGHTS, CAMERAS, ACTION! ** B42_S1-3 - MEDICAL EMERGENCY ** B43_S1-3 - A RARE MOMENT ** B44_S1-3 - STILL STRUGGLING ** B45_S1-3 - KEEPING THE LAW INFORMED ** B46_S1-3 - NO DRUGS IN CHARMING ** B47_S1-3 - LAW SOA STYLE ** B48_S1-3 - THEY’RE ALL ABOUT CHARITY ** B49_S1-3 - MAN DOWN ** B50_S1-3 - A STERN REMINDER ** B51_S1-3 - THAT’S WHAT WE DO ** B52_S1-3 - ANOTHER BROTHER DOWN ** B53_S1-3 - A NEAR DISASTER ** B54_S1-3 - A SETUP ** B55_S1-3 - NEW FRIENDS? ** B56_S1-3 - GEMMA REACHES OUT ** B57_S1-3 - FROM EVERY ANGLE ** B58_S1-3 - SHUT DOWN CARACARA ** B59_S1-3 - A MESSAGE FROM HALE ** B60_S1-3 - BAD–BLOOD CONTINUES ** B61_S1-3 - TWO NEW WAYS TO EARN ** B62_S1-3 - HEART–TO–HEART ** B63_S1-3 - NOMAD? ** B64_S1-3 - BACK IN FOR GEMMA ** B65_S1-3 - CALLED OUT ** B66_S1-3 - GEMMA’S REVENGE ** B67_S1-3 - TIG’S TASTE OF VICTORY ** B68_S1-3 - NO TURNING BACK ** B69_S1-3 - ONE IN SPIRIT ** B70_S1-3 - ZOBELLE’S A RAT ** B71_S1-3 - AN EMPTY SHELL ** B72_S1-3 - TORN ASUNDER ** B73_S1-3 - A LEAD ON ABEL ** B74_S1-3 - HAP GIVES CHASE ** B75_S1-3 - A DEAD END ** B76_S1-3 - ANOTHER HIT ** B77_S1-3 - MEETING WITH JIMMY O ** B78_S1-3 - MEANWHILE IN OREGON ** B79_S1-3 - A SERIOUS COMPLICATION ** B80_S1-3 - FROM ALL SIDES ** B81_S1-3 - CLUB NEEDS TRAVEL FUNDS ** B82_S1-3 - ON THE RUN AGAIN ** B83_S1-3 - TOO MANY SECRETS ** B84_S1-3 - MEDIEVAL METHODS ** B85_S1-3 - FEELING THE SCENE ** B86_S1-3 - THE RIGHT THING TO DO ** B87_S1-3 - HE’S YOUR SON ** B88_S1-3 - JIMMY O STRIKES AGAIN ** B89_S1-3 - TOGETHER AT LAST ** B90_S1-3 - THE HITS KEEP COMING ** B91_S1-3 - STILL MAMA BEAR ** B92_S1-3 - IN BED WITH STAHL ** B93_S1-3 - PLANS SET IN MOTION ** B94_S1-3 - AN UNLIKELY SUSPECT ** B95_S1-3 - DOUBLE PLAY ** B96_S1-3 - THE PRINCE TURNS RAT ** B97_S1-3 - THE LAST BIT OF THE PUZZLE ** B98_S1-3 - THE PRINCE BIDES HIS TIME ** B99_S1-3 - STILL KING ** B100_S1-3 - CHECKLIST * 11 Character Biographies ** C01_S1-3 - THE PRINCE ** C02_S1-3 - CLUB PRESIDENT ** C03_S1-3 - BIKER QUEEN ** C04_S1-3 - OPIE ** C05_S1-3 - TIG ** C06_S1-3 - BOBBY ** C07_S1-3 - CHIBS ** C08_S1-3 - JUICE ** C09_S1-3 - PINEY ** C10_S1-3 - CHIEF UNSER ** C11_S1-3 - TARA * 9 Temporary Tattoos ** TT01_S1-3 - REAPER ** TT02_S1-3 - SOA REAPER ** TT03_S1-3 - SAMCRO ** TT04_S1-3 - REAPER HEAD ** TT05_S1-3 - SKULL ** TT06_S1-3 - DIAMOND ** TT07_S1-3 - REAPER CREW ** TT08_S1-3 - MEN OF MAYHEM ** TT09_S1-3 - SOA * 3 Patch Cards ** RP01_S1-3 - MEN OF MAYHEM ** RP02_S1-3 - SAMCRO ** RP03_S1-3 - SONS OF ANARCHY * 12 Wardrobe Cards ** M01_S1-3 - JAX ** M02_S1-3 - GEMMA ** M03_S1-3 - TARA ** M04_S1-3 - GEMMA ** M05_S1-3 - JAX ** M06_S1-3 - OPIE ** M07_S1-3 - BOBBY ** M08_S1-3 - JUICE ** M09_S1-3 - GEMMA TOP ** M10_S1-3 - TIG ** M11_S1-3 - CLAY ** M12_S1-3 - OPIE * 4 Dual Wardrobe Cards ** DM01_S1-3 - JAX AND OPIE ** DM02_S1-3 - GEMMA AND TARA ** DM03_S1-3 - JAX AND JUICE ** DM04_S1-3 - GEMMA AND TIG * 3 Prop Cards ** P01_S1-3 - MOVIE MONEY ** P02_S1-3 - SHOP RAGS ** P03_S1-3 - PINEY’S OXYGEN TANK * 25 Autograph Cards ** A01_S1-3 - CHARLIE HUNNAM AS JAX TELLER ** A02_S1-3 - KATEY SAGAL AS GEMMA TELLER MORROW ** A03_S1-3 - RON PERLMAN AS CLAY MORROW ** A04_S1-3 - KIM COATES AS ALEX “TIG” TRAGER ** A05_S1-3 - DAYTON CALLIE AS FORMER POLICE CHIEF WAYNE UNSER ** A06_S1-3 - RYAN HURST AS HARRY “OPIE” WINSTON ** A07_S1-3 - WILLIAM LUCKING AS PIERMONT “PINEY” WINSTON ** A08_S1-3 - THEO ROSSI AS JUAN-CARLOS “JUICE” ORTIZ ** A09_S1-3 - EMILIO RIVERA AS MARCUS ALVAREZ ** A10_S1-3 - MCNALLY SAGAL AS MARGARET MURPHY ** A11_S1-3 - TAYLOR SHERIDAN AS DEPUTY CHIEF DAVID HALE ** A12_S1-3 - JEFF KOBER AS JACOB HALE JR. ** A13_S1-3 - NICHOLAS GUEST AS JOHN TELLER ** A14_S1-3 - PATRICK ST. ESPRIT AS ELLIOTT OSWALD ** A15_S1-3 - KENNETH CHOI AS HENRY LIN ** A16_S1-3 - JAMIE MCSHANE AS CAMERON HAYES ** A17_S1-3 - MITCH PILEGGI AS ERNEST DARBY ** A18_S1-3 - JULIE ARIOLA AS MARY WINSTON ** A19_S1-3 - DENDRIE TAYLOR AS LUANN DELANEY ** A20_S1-3 - SPRAGUE GRAYDEN AS DONNA WINSTON ** A21_S1-3 - HENRY ROLLINS AS AJ WESTON ** A22_S1-3 - JOSE PABLO CANTILLO AS HECTOR SALAZAR ** A23_S1-3 - KRISTEN RENTON AS IMA ** A24_S1-3 - ZOE BOYLE AS TRINITY ASHBY ** A25_S1-3 - TOMMY FLANAGAN AS FILIP “CHIBS” TELFORD * 1 Oversized Redemption Card ** OS01_S1-3 - THERE WERE 25 OVERSIZED (4” X 6”) CARDS CREATED, FEATURING SWATCHES OF PRODUCTION-USED COSTUMES FOR GEMMA, JAX AND TARA. * Printing Plate Cards * 2 Promo Cards ** P1_S1-3 – PHILLY NON-SPORTS SHOW, MAY 2014 ** P1_S1-3 - EXCLUSIVE METAL VERSION – PHILLY NON-SPORTS SHOW, MAY 2014 * 1 Binder Category:Expanded Universe Category:Games Category:Trading Cards